Creating and deleting function in a distribution file system is one of the important factors to evaluate a file system. Specifically, in case of the distribution file system, it is frequently requested to create and delete a file or a directory concurrently from a plurality of clients connected to a network. Therefore, the file system is required to effectively process creating and deleting files or directories.
In managing a file system (e.g., a file, directory, etc.), the file system prepares for a file server failure a corresponding file system operates by processing creating and deleting a file system object (hereafter, it is referred to an inode) through a transaction processing based on logging or a transaction such as a database. However, since creating and deleting the inode through the transaction is processed by a single request and updating each inode allocating table (or a bitmap), an inode management cost and a delay time for creating and deleting user files or directories are increased.